1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates generally to loading devices for dry and similar materials, and particularly to a loading device intended for use with agricultural airplanes whereby the aircraft can be loaded with prilled fertilizer, seed and the like, without endangering the aircraft during the loading operation.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Difficulties are encountered during the loading of agricultural airplanes with prilled fertilizer or seed to be dispensed from the aircraft in that the tanks or reservoirs of the airplane are generally some distance above the surface supporting the aircraft, and that the airplanes are generally at small private airfields scattered about a given area being serviced by a single firm. Thus, the aircraft are frequently damaged during the loading operation, while the operators actually loading the aircraft have problems moving the chemicals to be loaded from one site to another, with the hours during which such loading must take place occasionally requiring the transport of the chemicals to be made during the nighttime hours.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,334,760, issued Aug. 8, 1967, to Bolinger, et al., discloses a material spreading vehicle including a hopper mounted on a wheeled frame and having in its bottom a gate arrangement which permits selective communication of the contents of the hopper with a discharge conveyor. Further, U.S. Pat. No. 3,411,757, issued Nov. 19, 1968, to Hale, discloses a loader wherein a screen is placed over the entrance to the hopper of the loader, while U.S. Pat. No. 2,405,727, issued Aug. 13, 1946, to Aaberg, discloses a grain carrier including a hopper and screw conveyor combination wherein a screen is placed over the entrance to the conveyor from the hopper.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,874,530, issued Apr. 1, 1975, to Purdy, also discloses loading vehicle structure pertinent to the present invention, while U.S. Pat. Nos: 2,296,014; 2,834,451; 3,342,355; 3,638,816; and 3,717,272 also discloses structural features of interest with respect to the present invention.